Mamie pluie
by Emeraude-san
Summary: A la maison de retraite madame Rain Igami, aussi appelée mamie pluie par ses petits-enfants, explique à ces derniers comment elle a adoptée leur mère. ( il n'est pas utile d'emporter son cerveau pour lire cette fanfiction) Grooooooooooooos craquage ! (Dans la catégorie Web-Shows mais sans vidéastes, juste avec des filles du fandom)


**Chalut bandes d'ignobles petites fangirls ! Cette putain de crackfic met venue en permanence alors que je devais faire mon français... Bref après une petite heure de gros pétage de câble j'ai enfanté de cette fanfiction ! Vous pouvez laisser votre cerveau sur le bac prévu à cet effet.**

 **Disclamer : Rain Igami Production ne m'appartient pas ! Elle s'appartient ! Mais sa ma maman donc j'ai le droit ! 3**

 **Voili voilou (viola) enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

 **\- Dis mamie comment est-ce que tu as adopté maman ?** Demanda une voix enfantine.

La veille femme en face d'elle eut un sourire édenté à la question de la petite et se tourna vers ses petits-enfants qu'elle gardait parce que sa conne de pirate de fille n'était pas capable de trouver une baby-sitter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la statue en forme de Mandragore qui était posée à côté d'elle et sourit en repensant à ce temps béni où elle pouvait se déplacer autrement qu'en déambulateur et bubuller à volonté :

 **\- Vois-tu Martha, nous avons adopté Emeraude comme pour les autres, dans un hôpital psychiatrique !**

 **\- Comme maman à fait pour nous !** S'exclama un petit garçon habillé en panda.

 **\- Exactement Mathieu !**

 **\- Mamie pluie ! Mamie pluie !**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !** Hurla la grand-mère en question en pointant un lance-flamme sur l'enfant qui l'avait appelée.

La petite, pas plus déstabilisée que ça et surtout contente d'avoir l'attention de la vielle femme, continua :

 **\- Vous êtes allées dans quel hôpital avec mamie mandra pour maman ?**

 **\- On est allée la chercher dans le fin fond de la Bretagne ! Au bout du bout du bout !**

 **\- Dans la ville secrète ?!** Demandèrent en cœur les trois enfants, éberlués.

 **\- Oui ! Mais à l'époque ce n'était qu'une ville normale !**

 **\- La zone 29 n'existait pas ?** S'exclama, surprise une petite brune aux cheveux dignes du boss final.

- **Si ! Mais elle n'était pas médiatisée !**

 **\- Et maman, elle était où ?**

 **\- Dans une des salles d'expériences ! Sans le faire exprès Mandra et moi avons fait exploser le plafond. On est tombée sur une gamine morte.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir Antonia Daniela ! Les scientifiques essayaient de mettre l'âme de trois filles dans son corps ! Ils faisaient la même chose entre une pelle et une autre enfant !**

 **\- C'est pour ça que maman change de comportement aussi souvent ?**

 **\- Oui ! Mais tais-toi je continue !**

 **\- Oui mamie pluie !** Crièrent en cœur les enfants explosant au passage les oreilles de l'aïeule.

La vielle en question leur balança une urne à la gueule que les petits évitèrent, habitués.

 **\- Mouais bon bref… Donc je disais ! Nous sommes tombées sur votre mère. A cette époque nous avions déjà 4 filles et nous n'en voulions plus !**

 **\- Pourquoi vous l'avez adoptée alors ?**

 **\- Parce que… Parce qu'elle avait l'air sympa !**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui ! Et c'est de la même façon qu'elle vous a adopté ! Bien sur nous avons aussi embarquée la pelle ! Avec qui votre maman c'est mariée !**

 **\- Madame Igami ? Votre fille vient d'arriver !**

 **\- Laquelle Germaine ?**

 **\- Madame Igami je vous ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Pauline. Et c'est votre fille Emeraude.**

 **\- Ah bah enfin ! Faites-la entrer Germaine !**

Avant que l'infirmière ne puisse répondre, le mur explosa et une femme habillée en pirate et avec une pelle à la main en sortit.

\- **Salut maman ! Désolé pour le retard, tante Déponia était de bonne humeur…**

* * *

 **Vous pouvez dès à présent récupérer votre cerveau et sortir après avoir finit de lire cette conclusion.**

 **R : Et où est-ce qu'on doit aller réclamer les minutes qu'on a perdus ?**

 **Nul part ! Tu vas te faire foutre ! XD**

 **Reviews ?**

 **^_^ je vous aime !**


End file.
